La première arme de Zeus
by Nelja
Summary: Métis aide Zeus à acquérir une arme, et à retrouver ses frères et soeurs, mais il n'est pas certain qu'elle s'aide elle-même.


Zeus était jeune et plein d'optimisme quand il affronta son père pour la première fois. Au premier coup, son glaive, avec lequel il s'était tant entraîné contre les Curètes, avec lequel il pouvait vaincre n'importe quel d'entre eux, fut bloqué par celui de Cronos et éclata en un millier de petits morceaux.

Zeus resta désarmé, sans autre allié que son amante secrète Métis l'Océanide, mêlée aux titans ; déjà Cronos riait, de son énorme bouche qui avait avalé cinq de ses enfants et restait avide de leur chair. Paniqué - ou, comme il le raconterait plus tard, effectuant une retraîte stratégique - Zeus prit la forme d'un étourneau.

Cela ne l'aurait pas sauvé, car Cronos était bon chasseur, et leva son glaive colossal. Heureusement Métis prononça une parole magique en secret qui fit s'envoler des éclats de l'épée brisée un millier d'étourneaux de bronze. Cronos en abattit dix, il en abattit cent, mais le seul qui était important s'évanouit dans le ciel, et Ouranos, qui n'avait jamais pardonné à Cronos, dissimula Zeus derrière un nuage.

Le soir, Métis vint retrouver Zeus dans sa couche de Crète, pansa ses blessures de ses mains brunes, et le consola de sa défaite de son corps souple.

"Il me faut une épée." dit ensuite le fils de Cronos.

Métis hocha la tête. Elle savait que cette conversation aurait lieu. "Il te faut l'épée de Cronos." répondit-elle.

"Pourquoi ?" demanda Zeus, qui était brave, mais pas au point de vouloir à nouveau affronter Cronos sans arme, ou peu s'en fallait.

"Pour le symbole," répondit-elle. "Parce que c'est celle qui t'a humilié, et tu dois t'en saisir. Parce qu'avec ma pauvre connaissance des armes je pense que seuls les titans en ont de cette qualité. Et chez toi, ta mère nous est acquise. Nous entrerons à son service sous de faux noms, et nous déroberons cette épée."

Zeus réfléchit.

"Il me faut des alliés." dit-il encore.

"Il te faut tes frères et soeurs qui sont dans l'estomac de Cronos." répondit Métis. "Quand nous serons chez lui, nous aviserons à cela aussi." Et Zeus sut qu'elle avait raison.

"Mon père ne nous reconnaîtra-t-il pas ?"

"J'ai deux mille neuf cent quatre-vingt-dix-neuf soeurs," répondit Métis en haussant les épaules, "dont certaines qui me ressemblent beaucoup. Et pour toi, nous raserons ton menton, nous arrangerons tes cheveux, nous mettrons des jupons sous ta tunique et d'autres sur son torse, et tu passeras toi aussi pour une Océanide."

Zeus aurait pu protester, mais sa confiance en Métis était aussi grande que son amour, et aucune autre idée ne lui venait à l'esprit pour obtenir une aussi belle lame, ni pour en priver son père, encore moins les deux.

Le lendemain, il mit une tunique de femme avec des jupons à la taille et dans son corsage, il coupa sa courte barbe, arrangea ses cheveux comme ceux d'une femme, et mit du blanc, du rouge et du noir sur son visage. Puis il se mira dans l'eau, surpris de sa ressemblance avec une nymphe et un peu déçu de ne pas être une des plus belles.

"Tu seras toujours le plus séduisant pour moi," lui dit Métis, "et la plus séduisante aussi !" Puis elle l'embrassa, effaçant courbe maussade de la lèvre où elle avait lu la déception de Zeus.

Métis avait la même peau brun clair, les mêmes cheveux noirs et bouclés et les mêmes yeux verts que sa soeur Ianira ; elle se fit donc passer pour elle auprès de la maison de Rhéa, et Zeus prit le nom de Prymno. Cronos organisait justement un grand festin pour fêter sa victoire.

Zeus et Métis préparèrent le repas si vite, plus qu'aurait pu le faire n'importe quelle Océanide. Puis Métis dit :

"Va chercher les trois épées. Je m'occupe du reste."

Tous les titans et tous les dieux avaient le talent de se transformer en animaux, mais Métis avait appris à Zeus à le faire vite et bien, à en comprendre toutes les utilités. Le dieu prit l'apparence d'une fourmi, et commença à ramper le long des murs. Pendant ce temps, Métis prenait une coupe de vin et y versait un breuvage qu'elle avait caché dans sa ceinture.

Zeus suivit avec application le chemin qui lui avait été décrit par sa mère Rhéa, et arriva à la salle d'armes sans être remarqué par personne. L'épée de Cronos étincelait plus qu'aucune d'entre elles, et il s'en saisit ; puis il en prit deux pour les frères dont Rhéa lui avait tant parlé, des couteaux pour ses soeurs.

Il aurait pu sortir et attendre Métis, mais il décida qu'il ne pouvait pas laisser Métis seule. Il décida qu'il ne pouvait pas laisser ses frères et ses soeurs et ne pas essayer de les sauver lui aussi. Plutôt que de sortir par le chemin le plus court, il choisit donc de se diriger vers la salle de banquet, les épées cachées sous sa tunique, lui heurtant les genoux à chaque pas.

En chemin, il croisa des titans, des dieux et des nymphes qui se pressaient dans la direction opposée. Derrière eux, une mer de vomi les rattrapait, tandis que les voix aigues de Métis et Rhéa criaient : Il est malade ! C'est contagieux ! Zeus n'en courut que plus vite, les pieds dans le vomi de son père.

Enfin il parvint jusqu'à la salle de banquet. Son père gisait à terre, évanoui. Ses frères et ses soeurs se relevaient faiblement.

"Je suis venu !" s'exclama Zeus et arrachant sa robe et en apparaissant nu - il saisit la main de Métis. "Nous sommes venus pour vous sauver ! Soyez à mes côtés, combattez Cronos !" Et de sa main, il leur distribua leurs armes. Puis il contempla le corps de Cronos. Le Titan était aussi immortel que lui, mais il pouvait le mutiler, comme Cronos lui-même l'avait fait à son père.

En voyant ce qu'il y avait dans ses yeux, Métis lui sourit. Rhéa pâlit mais ne dit rien, elle détourna juste la tête, et Zeus leva l'épée de Cronos, pour lui trancher les mains.

C'est à ce moment que Coeos, Crios et Japet entrèrent en courant dans la pièce, levèrent leurs propres épées ; et Métis enjoignit Zeus et ses frères de fuir, car que pouvaient-ils, un enfant et deux adultes sans aucun entrainement, contre trois titans parmi les plus forts ? Se transformant en étourneaux, ils s'envolèrent et franchirent le proche du palais de Cronos. Mais les trois titans se changèrent en éperviers, et les poursuivirent.

Zeus et ses frères allaient plus vite, mais ils se fatiguèrent vite. Bientôt, Hera ne put plus voler, et se coucha à terre. Alors Métis leur demanda de se transformer en arbres, et elle-même garda sa forme et se mit à coudre.

Peu de temps après, Coeos, Crios et Japet passèrent, et lui demandèrent : "Es-tu l'Océanide Ianira, qui fut engagée au palais de Cronos ce matin ?"

"Je suis Métis, leur répondit-elle, et Ianira est ma soeur."

"As-tu vu passer ta soeur ?" demandèrent-ils.

"Pas ici, pas depuis longtemps."

Les Titans, pourtant, devenaient de plus en plus soupçonneux. "As-tu vu passer ici l'un des enfants de Cronos, que ce soit celui qui l'affronta l'autre jour ou ceux qu'il dévora autrefois ? Réfléchis bien à ce que tu vas dire !"

Métis se dressa et leur dit : "Je jure par ma soeur le Styx que le suis Métis, et que la dernière fois qu'un enfant de Cronos passa par ici, ces arbres ne s'y dressaient pas encore."

Devant un tel serment, Coeos et Japet passèrent leur chemin, et ne trouvèrent pas le chemin de la Crète, ni la chèvre Amalthée ni les Curètes qui avaient bercé Zeus. Seul Crios eut encore un soupçon, et demanda "N'es-tu pas la maîtresse de l'enfant de Cronos ?"

"Comme tu le vois, il n'est pas ici." répondit Métis, "et je n'ai aucun contrôle sur ce qu'il fait. Peut-être est-il auprès d'une autre, qu'il épousera plus tard."

"Je n'ai pas confiance en toi, fille d'Oceanos." répondit Crios. "Puissent tes paroles rusées devenir vraies !

Mais, avec ses deux frères, il passa son chemin, et alla explorer une autre route.

Le soir, ils se retrouvèrent en Crète ; et alors que Poséidon et Hades regardaient leurs premières armes, pendant qu'Hestia, Demeter et Héra regardaient leur premier coucher de soleil, Zeus observait ses soeurs avec qui il n'avait pas grandi, et les trouvait belles, et Métis regardait son amant.

Tout en croyant en la victoire de Zeus, Métis se mit à douter de sa victoire à elle, alors que la malédiction de Crios se plantait en elle comme un éclat de verre.


End file.
